The Elucidator
by xXSiRXx
Summary: Preston is one of the 10,000 stuck in SAO. He also happens to be the Original Owner of The Elucidator. What crazy adventures will unfold? How does Kirito get The Elucidator? Will Preston get revenge on Kayaba Akihiko? Rated T because of Language.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**(A/N: Yes, I know that the Elucidator was a drop from the 50th floor, but, The Elucidator has little to no backstory, so I decided to write an alternate one. Anyway, enjoy the story!)**

It was a cold day. I guess it was a good day for video games. Preston turned off his computer and glanced over at the Nervegear. He was wondering if he should play the new VRMMORPG, Sword Art Online. He was part of the Beta Test, He was actually pretty bad at the game, though. It took him a good couple weeks to figure out how to actually charge his sword. He had gotten better, and he decided that he better get on and enjoy the Beta Test care package, a gift that was given to Ex-Beta Testers on the official launch.

He plugged in the Nervegear, and inserted the "Sword Art Online" cartridge. He tucked his Strawberry-Blond hair into the helmet and laid on his bed. He took a deep breath and yelled, "Link Start!"

The colorful lines came toward him and he closed his eyes, sometimes It made him motion sick. He opened them and looked down to his virtual shoes. He blinked a couple times and waved his hands in front of his eyes. "Ah." He thought, "Back in Aincrad. It's been a while since the Beta Test, I wonder if they added anything?" He looked around, only to see new buildings, but they added that at every new version of the Beta. He scrolled through his Inventory, and found his trusty sword, It was called "The Elucidator" It's durability level was high and it did High damage, so it was his Primary weapon.

His scabard materialized and he inserted The Elucidator into it. He sighed and began to walk through the _Town of Beginnings. _

He decided that it would probably be best if began to stock up on Potions and Food, he wanted to get through the Levels quickly, and not make any stops, that way he can get the best trades and loot on the higher levels before anyone else.

He finished trading with an NPC, when he got an alert, an icon started flashing in front of him.

Suddenly, a white light engulfed him and he suddenly teleported to a strange Room, with no roof, It was almost like a Collasium.

A wide Hexagon started duplicating itself and expanded, creating a shield. A strange figure in a robe appeared. Preston's gut started turning. He knew something bad was about to happen.

It was Kayaba Akihiko. He started explaining why People couldn't log out. Preston didn't notice this, he hadn't tried to log out. A sense of terror struck in everyone's hearts as Kayaba finished his speech, "If you die in the game, you die in real life." Then, a mirror appeared in his inventory. Preston looked in it, and all around him, people started being replaced with their real life bodies. He looked back in the mirror, as his black hair, turned orange, he turned shorter, and his arms slenderer.

"Shit." he said.

He turned, to see a beautiful girl, about his age. She was teary eyed. In fact, a lot of people had start to cry.

Preston, instead of sad, was angry. But he figured he should let his emotions to murder the asshole that put him in this game subside for a second, so he could try to at least comfort the girl next to him.

"It's gonna be okay." He said to her. She turned towards him and hugged him, and started crying her eyes out.

Preston looked up into the sky, rage in his eyes. A mind came across in his head. "I swear to God, Kayaba Akihiko. I will kill you. For all the people that are stuck in this game."

Thanks for reading the first chapter for "The Elucidator" I'm sorry if it was a little short, the next chapter will hopefully be longer. Please comment and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2: Kirito

**(A/N: A couple people have informed me that my story may not make sense because Kirito found the Elucidator on the 50th floor. Since that the official story gave no back story to the sword besides that, I decided that I should give it a story. Anyway, enjoy Chapter 2!)**

** Chapter 2: Kirito**

It had been two months since 10,000 people were trapped in a Virtual Reality Game, Sword Art Online. The first meeting of a group of people to clear the first level of Aincrad, was called to order, and Preston decided to attend. He looked around to see that he was the only one to be alone, besides some kid sitting by himself on the top row of the meeting area. Preston didn't like the idea of being in a big group of people, seemed like agony, So when Diavel said that people would be grouped into divisions, Preston considered ditching the idea, entirely, and just leaving the Level clearing to this rag-tag group of kids.

Suddenly Kibaou ran down the rows of seats and started talking about how evil Beta-Testers where and how they where responsible for _2,000 deaths_. Some people agreed with his plan to force Beta-Testers to hand over their items. Preston felt a tightness in his stomach, at the thought of losing all the items he worked so hard for. He got up and sneaked away, hoping against hope that he would escape unnoticed. He slid away, with only one person noticing. It was the Solo player that he saw sitting by himself before. The kid gave him a peace sign and smirked at Preston. Preston fled before anyone else noticed.

Later, Preston was eating at a restaurant. He was sitting by himself, when suddenly, he heard someone say, "You know, you and me are a lot a like." Preston turned around, and saw the Kid from before. "Oh, hello." Preston said. "Please tell me you didn't rat me out." he continued. The kid replied, "No, I wouldn't do that." and then sat across from Preston. "You should have seen what this guy Agil said the Kibaou after you left." he said. "Name's Kirito, by the way"

"Preston." Preston replied. "So... what did that guy Agil say?" "Oh, you won't believe this. After Kibaou finished his rant about the beta-testers, Agil told everyone about how the Beta-Testers were the ones who made the Tips and Tricks book that everyone got handed at launch. Really shut Kibaou up." Kirito finished, than chuckled. Preston felt bad. He forgot to hand out the guides, and barely contributed to the Guide. "So.." Kirito continued, "Do you plan on joining the team on Clearing the First boss?" "I don't know... I'm not a fan of team fights." Preston replied, quietly. "Well, if you're worried about being strung up for being a beta-tester, don't worry about it." Kirito said, slyly. Preston froze. "Oh, It was so obvious!" Kirito said, with a smile. "Don't worry, I doubt they'll notice the fact that we're both beta-testers." he finished, as he walked out of the restaurant.

"Hey! Wait!" Preston yelled, running after Kirito. "What?" Kirito asked. Preston threw him a jar of cream. "I made it myself. Don't eat it all in one place." Preston said, than walked away. "Uh... thanks." Kirito said, while looking down on the Jar. On it was a label with a picture of a black sword.


	3. Chapter 3: Illfang

**(A/N: Thanks so much for the support on The Elucidator. I really appreciate it, and it encourages me to write more!)**

** Chapter 3: The First Floor**

It was the day where the Level Clearing Team agreed to finally try to defeat the Boss of Level One. Kirito's words convinced Preston to join the team to defeat the boss, so he needed to stock up on supplies. He may have been level 24, but he still needed some food and healing potions, so he walked to the _Town of Beginnings_ to trade with some NPCs.

Preston arrived at the _Town of Beginnings_, and started trading, but then he noticed someone he recognized before, he just couldn't quite remember who. Then it _him _It was that girl that he was talking to on Day One! He walked over to her, blushing slightly, thinking over and over, "_What am I gonna say, what am I gonna say, What am I gonna say?!_" So he went over to the NPC next to her, and started trading with it, still thinking on what he should do.

When suddenly, she said, "Don't I know you from somewhere?" he turned to her and replied, "Yeah, I think so. I think we met when Kayaba announced the launch of the Death Game." She thought for a second and started blushing wildly, she just remember that _she hugged a random stranger_. Preston chuckled a little, "It's fine. My name's Preston by the way." "Hi... My name is Summer." she said quietly.

"So, what are your plans for beating the game?" she asked, they were walking together now. "Well, at around Noon, a team of people are going to attempt to kill the Boss of the First Floor." he replied. "Wait.. They found the Boss room?" she said, excitedly. "Yep. Want to come with the team to take him out?" he asked her, now excited as well. "No... I don't think so.. I'm not a high enough level to fight the Boss." she said, sadly. Preston looked up to see her see her level was 13. "Oh.. okay, well I better get going." he said, starting to walk away. Summer runs up to him and kisses him on the cheek. "Good luck!" she said, warmly. Preston turned around, to see Summer running away, her blond hair flowing in the wind. "_That was weird._" he thought.

Preston met up with the Level clearing team, and spotted Kirito talking to some girl. She had similar colored hair, and seemed a little n00b-ish. Very strange, considering Kirito was pretty high level, and didn't have much reason to be with a noob. "I just have one thing to say..." Diavel said, "Let's win!" then the door opened. "_Here we go._" Preston thought to himself.

The place lit up with a bright light, and a strange, large, hog like creature jumped up. _Illfang _was the name of the boss. Preston was part of Squad C, which was part of the Sentinal clearing team, to make sure that that Squad A and F weren't flanked and could focus on_ Illfang_.

The Sentinals where pretty weak, and were easy to beat, so Preston's job was easy. He unscabared the Elucidator and began combat with the Sentinals and easily defeated them. They didn't spawn _too_ often, so he was actually pretty bored with his job. Suddenly, the sentinals stopped spawning, and he looked to see that _Illfang_ was low on health, and for some reason,4- threw away his Weapon and Helmet, and pulled out a strange sword. It was a long black sword. He remembered seeing a sword like it before, during the Beta, but he was almost positive it was a Mob Drop.

Instead of all the Squads Attacking at once, as planned, Diavel pulled out his shield and attacked _Illfang_ by himself. Then, Preston realized something. _That sword was capable of the __Omni-directional 4-hit Katana Combo. _But it was too late, _Illfang_ had already hit Diavel, shooting him into the air. A couple people went to see if Diavel was okay, and _Illfang _took the opportunity to break up the squads, now that everyone was confused. Preston noticed that Kirito went to go help Diavel, so he thought that once the Squads were regrouped, that the boss would be defeated, without casualities. But then, he heard a burst. He knew that burst. The dreadful burst that will forever be stuck in the SAO players heads. The burst sound of a player death. He turned to see that Kirito was holding a Health Potion, and a bunch of colorful triangles flew through the air. _Diavel was dead_. Everyone was shaken, of course. But this was to be expected. Everyone had seen it before. So, players had to continue to fight, or there would be more casualties.

Kirito and that girl that was in Squad E attacked _Illfang_, but _Illfang_ attacked Kirito, and shot him into the girl. Preston ran over to help them, because he saw _Illfang _was about to finish them off. But before he could deflect, Agil came in with his Ground Gorge and hit the sword away. Everyone took this as an opportunity to attack _Illfang _ and Preston got some hits in, but Kirito and the girl where too fast, and took turns beating the shit out of _Illfang. _Ultimately, Kirito got the last hit.

Everyone celebrated the fact that they just opened Floor Two for everyone. It was a pretty hard boss, but they expected a good fight, and still celebrated anyway. When out of no where, Kibaou said, angrily, "Why did you let him Diavel die?" "What could he have done?!" Preston yelled back to Kibaou. "He could have at least done something! He must be a Beta-Tester!" Kibaou responded. Kirito suddenly started laughing, quite crazily, actually. "Beta-Tester?" Kirito said. "Why are you so worried about Beta-testers? Beta-testers where nothing but noobs. They didn't even know how to level. You are all better players that them." he finished. "But how did you know about _Illfang's _sword? You _must_ have been a beta-tester!" Kibaou argued. "I am a Beta-tester. But the only way I could tell that _Illfang's _weapon was able to do that ability, was because I saw it on levels much higher. I got a lot higher than any of the Beta-testers. That's how I knew." he said, confidently. "B-but that's cheating! You're a beta-tester and a cheater!" Kibaou said, angrily. "A Beater!" someone said. "Yeah... Beater.. I like that." Kirito said as he equipped the Boss Drop from _Illfang_, the Coat of Midnight. "See you later." he said, with a bit of a smile. He talked to the girl from Squad E, who's name was "Asuna" Preston learned.

Preston watched as Kirito walked away from the Boss Room, and up to Level 2. Preston ran up to Asuna and asked, "what was that about?" "I have no idea. He just started acting really weird all of a sudden... Do I know you?" Asuna replied. "I'm Preston. Kirito's 'friend'." Preston said, out of breath. "Oh.. well.. I'm Asuna." she replied, with a half smile. "Nice to meet you... But I need to go." he said, as he scabared his sword and started running after Kirito. "Uh... okay... Nice to Meet you!" she yelled after him.

"That was very noble of you, Kirito." Preston said, as he sneaked up on Kirito. "what?" Kirito asked, confused. "You just shielded all Beta-testers. Thanks." Preston said sincerily. "uh... No problem?" Kirito said, still a bit confused. "Oh... by the way..." Kirito continued. "... Asuna really liked the cream." Preston looked at Kirito, confused, and a little disgusted. "The cream for the bread, you pervert!" Kirito said to him. "Well, I better get going. See you later, hopefully." Kirito finished, as he walked to the Second Floor town.

**(A/N: Thanks so much for Reading. I made it a little longer than usual. Please review and tell me if you would like longer chapters! Chapter 4 will come out soon!)**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

** AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Hey everyone, this is xXSiRXx (SirGamingBlocks, SiR, whatever you want to call me) here, and I just want to apologize about chapter delays. On top of school work, I've been doing a lot more of my other hobbies, for example, YouTube. I've also been making Graphics in Cinema 4D, and honestly, I'm starting to lose ideas, and characters. Please post your ideas or your OC's in the reviews. Thanks so much for the support and constructive critisism, Chapter 4 will be coming out soon, hopefully some time this week, but don't worry, It's coming.**

**Thanks for the Support!**

**-Preston**


End file.
